vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Nina Hagen
[[Datei:NinaHagenPremiereDerSiebteZwerg2014-1.jpg|miniatur|Nina Hagen auf der Premiere des Films Der 7bte Zwerg (2014)]] Catharina „Nina“ Hagen (* 11. März 1955 in Ost-Berlin) ist eine deutsche Sängerin, Schauspielerin und Songschreiberin. Sie wird als deutsche „Godmother of Punk“ bezeichnet, beeinflusste den deutschen New Wavewhoswho.de und war eine Vorreiterin der Neuen Deutschen Welle.swr.de Leben miniatur|Hagen (ganz links) mit [[Manfred Krug im Friedrichstadtpalast (1976)]] Nina Hagen wurde als Tochter der Schauspielerin Eva-Maria Hagen und des Drehbuchautors Hans Oliva-Hagen 1955 im Ost-Berliner Bezirk Friedrichshain geboren. Sie wollte in der DDR ursprünglich Schauspielerin werden, doch wurde ihr Antrag von der Schauspielschule ohne Begründung abgelehnt. Der zuständige MfS-Offizier hatte den Vermerk „Verhindern!“ auf den Aufnahmeantrag geschrieben, da der Dissident Wolf Biermann der Lebensgefährte ihrer Mutter war und auch Nina Hagen somit als politisch unzuverlässig galt. Danach sang sie bei einigen Bands in Polen und kam dadurch zum Orchester Alfons Wonneberg. 1974 beendete Hagen eine einjährige Gesangsausbildung am Zentralen Studio für Unterhaltungskunst als staatlich geprüfte Schlagersängerin; ihr Stimmumfang wird von der Presse mit vier Oktaven angegeben.faz.net Hagen wurde bei einem Konzert von der Gruppe Automobil entdeckt und sofort engagiert. Ihre erste Veröffentlichung war der beim ostdeutschen Plattenlabel Amiga herausgegebene Titel Du hast den Farbfilm vergessen, den zwei der Bandmitglieder geschrieben hatten. 1975 verließ sie Automobil und wechselte zu Fritzens Dampferband. Eine öffentliche Solidaritätsbekundung für den verfemten Wolf Biermann, der 1976 aus der DDR ausgebürgert wurde, brachte Hagen ins Abseits, so dass sie am 28. Dezember des gleichen Jahres die Chance nutzte, in den Westen zu emigrieren. Sie ging zunächst nach Großbritannien und war dort in der Punkszene unterwegs. Nach ihrer Übersiedlung in die Bundesrepublik gründete sie im Herbst 1977 zusammen mit den Kreuzberger Musikern Bernhard Potschka, Herwig Mitteregger, Manfred „Manne“ Praeker, die zuvor bei Lokomotive Kreuzberg gespielt hatten, und Reinhold Heil die Nina Hagen Band. 1978 erschien das international beachtete Album Nina Hagen Band. Nicht viel später überwarf die Sängerin sich mit den vier Musikern, die ihr Unberechenbarkeit und egozentrische Starallüren vorwarfen. Da mit der Plattenfirma CBS jedoch bereits ein zweites Album vertraglich vereinbart war, wurden die Aufnahmen dafür zunächst durch die vier Musiker eingespielt, später wurde – in Abwesenheit der vier Musiker – Hagens Gesang aufgenommen. Der Titel des 1979 erschienenen Albums ist Unbehagen. In den 1980er Jahren konnten die vier Musiker unter dem Bandnamen Spliff ohne Hagen große Erfolge verzeichnen. In den 1980er und 1990er Jahren machte Hagen durch ihre UFO-Theorien, ihr großes Interesse an der Spiritualität und Religion sowie ihr Engagement für den Tierschutz auf sich aufmerksam. Diese Einflüsse finden sich auch auf den zahlreichen, mit unterschiedlichsten Musikern eingespielten Plattenveröffentlichungen dieser Zeit. miniatur|Nina Hagen (1980) miniatur|Nina Hagen (2003) Zwischen 1980 und 1986 lebte Hagen vorwiegend in den USA, London und den Niederlanden und trat in dieser Zeit auch häufig in den USA auf. 1983 erschien ihre LP Angstlos, in der englischen Version Fearless; mit dem gleichnamigen Programm tourte sie 1984 durch USA und Europa. 1985 trat Hagen bei der Premiere von Rock in Rio vor rund 300.000 Zuschauern auf. 1986 kehrte sie nach Deutschland zurück. Sie stilisierte sich, beraten vom Mode-Designer Jean Paul Gaultier, als Punk-Rock-Diva. Auf ihren nächsten Schallplatten gab sie sich kosmopolitisch, sang mal Deutsch, mal Englisch, schlug sich zur Präsidentin vor (Street, 1991). 1993 unternahm sie mit dem Album Revolution Ballroom und dem Produzenten Phil Manzanera einen neuen Anlauf. 1996 sang sie auf dem BAP-Album Amerika gemeinsam mit Wolfgang Niedecken den Titel Weihnachtsnaach, eine Coverversion des Pogues-Titels Fairytale of New York.The Rolling Stone Archiv 2006, abgerufen am 16. November 2010 1997 sang sie mit Thomas D den Song Solo, der später auch als Single ausgekoppelt wurde, für dessen gleichnamiges Album ein. Zum 100. Geburtstag des Dramatikers Bertolt Brecht zog es sie Anfang 1998 zurück in ihre Geburtsstadt Berlin. Zusammen mit der Schauspielerin und Chansonsängerin Meret Becker gab sie im Berliner Ensemble den Punk-Brecht-Abend Wir heißen beide Anna und dialogisierte mit dem Dichter. 1999 sang sie für ein CD-Doppelalbum der Dreigroschenoper mit Max Raabe als Mackie Messer und dem Ensemble Modern unter HK Gruber die Sopran-Partie der Celia Peachum, getreu der Originalpartitur von Kurt Weill. 1998 spielte Hagen für den Berliner Fußballverein 1. FC Union Berlin eine neue Vereinshymne ein.Text der Hymne auf der Homepage des 1. FC Union Berlin, abgerufen am 16. November 2010 Im März 2000 präsentierte sie, barfuß im seidenen Sari, auf der Bühne des von Räucherstäbchen eingenebelten Berliner Ensembles vor einem Altar mit Opfergaben eine „Indische Nacht“. Ein Teil der dort vorgestellten Gesänge erschien ausschließlich auf Hagens Website, deren Erlös zur Hälfte dem Babaji-Ashram, einem deutschen Hospiz, brasilianischen Straßenkindern, Kinderkrankenhäusern in Indien und Tschernobyl zugutekommen sollte. Der Filmemacher Peter Sempel drehte einen experimentellen Dokumentarfilm, Nina Hagen – Punk & Glory, der die Jahre 1994 bis 1999 dokumentiert, über Nina Hagen, ihre Familie und die Wegbegleiter. In den Vordergrund rückte sie auch wieder durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Thomas D und den Bands Oomph! und Apocalyptica. 2001 sprach Hagen für die Rilke-Projekt-CD Bis an alle Sterne die Gedichte Die Welt die monden ist und Wie das Gestirn ein. Im Dezember 2002 erschien die Biografie Nina Hagen. That’s Why the Lady Is a Punk vom Schriftsteller Marcel Feige in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Hagen. Das Buch wurde 2003 mit dem Literaturpreis Corine ausgezeichnet. 2002 sang Hagen ein Remake des Klassikers Kriminaltango im Duett mit dem Schweizer Sänger Michael von der Heide. 2005 gastierte Hagen auf Frank Zanders Album Rabenschwarz II und sang mit ihm eine Coverversion des Schlagers Liebeskummer lohnt sich nicht von Siw Malmkvist. Des Weiteren war sie 2005 Stargast des Berliner Yogafestivalsein Mantrakonzert mit „Nina Hagen & Moti Ma & friends“ und des Wiener Life Ball, wo sie unter anderem Falcos Ganz Wien (… ist heut auf Heroin) und mit Omara Portuondo, Marianne Faithfull und Chaka Khan den John Lennon-Klassiker Imagine sang. miniatur|Nina Hagen (2010) 2006 und 2007 war Hagen Jury-Mitglied bei der Casting-Show Popstars. 2006 begann sie eine musikalische Zusammenarbeit mit The Capital Dance Orchestra. Mit dem Album Irgendwo auf der Welt sang sie Filmschlager im neuen Gewand im Big-Band-Sound. Mit dem gleichnamigen Konzertprogramm ging sie 2006 mit dem Orchester im deutschsprachigen Raum auf Tournee. Im März 2008 veranstaltete Hagen in Berlin eine Aufklärungsshow, die sie später über das Internet publizierte (Nina Hagen unzensiert). Dort kritisierte sie öffentlich die Medien, die ihrer Meinung nach nicht verfassungsgerecht über aktuelle Ereignisse in der Politik und Wirtschaft berichteten. Am 17. Mai 2008 präsentierte Nina Hagen auf dem Wiener Life Ball den Song Kinky Melody, der auch auf einer CD des Modelabels Agent Provocateur erschien. 2009 erschien ihre englischsprachige CD Personal Jesus, auf der sie bekannte Gospel- und Blues-Stücke neu interpretierte. Die Süddeutsche Zeitung schrieb am 9. Juli 2010 darüber: „Dabei zwingt sie den Hörern ihren neugefundenen christlichen Glauben mit einer Kraft auf, der man sich nur schwer entziehen kann. Das kann sie, weil sie eine Stimme hat, die von der Kälte einer Grace Jones bis zur Raserei einer frühen Tina Turner sämtliche emotionalen Register beherrscht.“sueddeutsche.de Am 18. März 2010 erschien Hagens Autobiographie mit dem Titel Bekenntnisse. 2011 zeigte der Fernsehsender Arte die Dokumentation Nina Hagen. Godmother of Punk. Die Zeitung Die Welt schrieb darüber am 16. August 2011 „Außerdem ist Nina Hagen, aus der Ferne betrachtet, ungemein witzig. Keine bloße Lachnummer. Eine Komödiantin vor dem Herrn.“welt.de 2009 unterstützte Nina Hagen im Bundestagswahlkampf Bündnis 90 / Die Grünen . 2017 trat sie auf der Veranstaltung "Links wo das Herz schlägt" zur Bilanz der Bundestagsfraktion DIE LINKE auf. Diese unterstützt sie auch im Wahlkampf zur Bundestagswahl 2017. Hagen engagiert sich für die Entschädigung der Duogynon-Opfer.Verfahren gegen Bayer Schering: Nina Hagen unterstützt Opfer Sie ist Fördermitglied der Coordination gegen Bayer-Gefahren.Webseite der CBG Am 10. September 2011 trat sie im Programm der Freiheit-statt-Angst-Demonstration für Bürgerrechte auf dem Berliner Alexanderplatz auf.auf Youtube Am 31. Januar 2012 fand in Berlin die Premierenveranstaltung des Patientenverfügungs-Kinospots des Landesverbandes Psychiatrie-Erfahrener Berlin-Brandenburg e. V. statt. Die spezielle Patientenverfügung PatVerfü und der Kinospot mit Hagen werden unter anderem mit Flyern, auf denen ihr Konterfei und der Slogan „PatVerfü – Geisteskrank? Ihre eigene Entscheidung!“ zu sehen ist, beworben und erhielt im April 2012 aufgrund diverser Differenzen einen neuen Abspann.zwangspsychiatrie.de Von 2013 bis 2014 setzte sich Hagen für die Freilassung und Rehabilitierung der Psychiatrie-Opfer Ilona Haslbauer und Gustl Mollath ein.sueddeutsche.deregensburg-digital.de Privatleben 1981 brachte Hagen ihre Tochter Cosma Shiva zur Welt. Der Vater ist der 1988 verstorbene niederländische Gitarrist Ferdinand Karmelk.[https://www.welt.de/print-welt/article556554/Punklady-Nina-Hagen-wird-50.html Punklady Nina Hagen wird 50], Die Welt, 7. März 2005 1987 heiratete Hagen in einer „Punkhochzeit“ auf Ibiza den damals 17-jährigen Musiker „Iroquois“ aus der Londoner Hausbesetzerszene.Biographie auf Einfach-nina.de Nach einer Woche trennte sich das Paar. 1989 war sie mit dem Franzosen Frank Chevalier liiert, aus dieser Beziehung stammt ein Sohn. Im Mai 1996 heiratete Hagen den 15 Jahre jüngeren David Lynn. DasErste.de, 24. April 2005 Das Paar trennte sich im Jahre 2000. Im Januar 2004 heiratete Hagen den 22 Jahre jüngeren dänischen Sänger Lucas Alexander Breinholm. Die Trennung erfolgte im Januar 2005. Von 2005 bis 2010 war Hagen mit einem 28 Jahre jüngeren Physiotherapeuten aus Kanada liiert.[http://www.bunte.de/newsline/nina-hagen-liebesaus-mit-river_aid_15975.html Liebes-Aus mit River.] Bunte, 23. März 2010 Seit 1982 ist Hagen Vegetarierin.Biografie auf dieterwunderlich.de Sie ließ sich im August 2009 in Schüttorf von Pastor Karl-Wilhelm ter Horst evangelisch-reformiert taufen.[http://www.spiegel.de/panorama/leute/0,1518,643210,00.html Nina Hagen lässt sich taufen.] Spiegel Online, 17. August 2009; abgerufen am 16. November 2010 Kontroversen In der österreichischen Spätabend-Diskussionssendung Club 2 vom 9. August 1979 zum Thema „Was ist los mit der Jugendkultur?“ erregte Nina Hagen großes öffentliches Aufsehen, als sie vor laufender Kamera – zwar angezogen, aber explizit – verschiedene Stellungen zur weiblichen Masturbation demonstrierte. Der Diskussionsleiter, Dieter Seefranz, musste deswegen später als Gastgeber der Sendung zurücktreten. 1992 war Hagen neben Angela Merkel und einer Vertreterin des Bundeselternrates in der Sat.1-Talkshow Talk im Turm zu Gast. Mit ihrem Eintreten für Methadon-Substitution, als einzige Möglichkeit, Heroinabhängigen langfristig zu helfen, sorgte sie für Kontroversen in der Sendung. Vor allem ihr Diskussionsverhalten wurde zum Thema in den Medien.welt.de So sagte sie unter anderem: „Ich schreie Sie so lange an, wie ich will.“ oder „Ich habe die Schnauze voll von Ihrer Lügerei, von Ihrer Heuchelei.“ Schlichtungsversuche des Moderators Erich Böhme schlugen fehl und Hagen verließ zwischenzeitlich die Sendung. In der Talkshow „Menschen bei Maischberger“ vom 6. September 2005 trat Hagen als Wahlkämpferin für Bündnis 90/Die Grünen auf und wurde von der ehemaligen Grünen-Politikerin Jutta Ditfurth als „esoterisch durchgeknallt“ bezeichnet. Daraufhin äußerte Hagen: „Ich finde es furchtbar, was diese dicke Frau mit mir macht. Jutta Ditfurth, du bist eine blöde, blöde Kuh. Mit dir werde ich nie wieder reden in der Öffentlichkeit!“welt.de Am 30. Oktober 2007 erregte Nina Hagen abermals in der Sendung Menschen bei Maischberger Aufsehen durch ihre Äußerungen und ihr Diskussionsverhalten. In der Sendung zum Thema „Ufos, Engel, Außerirdische – sind wir nicht allein?“ äußerte sie Mitgefühl für die angeblich von Außerirdischen entführten Menschen, sprach von „satanischem Einfluss“ in der Welt und provozierte den ebenfalls anwesenden Physiker und Wissenschaftsjournalisten Joachim Bublath, nachdem dieser Skepsis an der Existenz von Außerirdischen oder Esoterik geäußert hatte, mit Grimassen und Beleidigungen zum Verlassen der Live-Sendung. Moderatorin Sandra Maischberger erklärte schließlich: „… und habe, mit Verlaub, Nina, das Gefühl, dass wahnsinnig viel in Deinem Kopf wirklich durcheinandergeht …“ Thomas Nöske schrieb über Nina Hagen in seinem Buch Pop-Schamanismus (1999): „Sie redet von Ufos, kosmischen Energien, Nächstenliebe, Weisheit und Erleuchtung, doch selbst wenn man es ihr nicht glaubt, fühlt man sich doch nicht unbedingt geködert oder verladen. Selbst wenn man ihr zwei Stunden lang bei nichts anderem als beim Faxen-Machen und Grimassen-Schneiden zuschaut, nimmt man noch etwas mit nach Haus. (…) es gibt wenige Kunstfiguren, die so konsequent Kunstfiguren sind, außer vielleicht Warhol und Bowie, die sich indes vor lauter Konsequenz fast schon wieder in der Künstlichkeit verloren. Eigentlich muß man Nina Hagen für voll nehmen, weil für halb keine zweite Hälfte bekannt ist und sie für Nichts deutlich zuviel ist. Die Unterscheidung von Masche und Echt macht sie hinfällig.“gebrauchtemusik.de Diskografie Die Anzahl sämtlicher weltweit erschienener Schallplatten- und CD-Veröffentlichungen, auf denen Hagens Gesang zu hören ist, dürfte bei annähernd 500 liegen. Das Nina-Hagen-Archiveinfach-nina.de zeigte im Oktober 2005 206 Vinylplatten, 180 CDs und 30 Audiocassetten, sowie 21 Videokassetten und 12 DVDs. miniatur|Nina Hagen (2003) Nina Hagen Band * 1978: Nina Hagen Band * 1979: Unbehagen Singles/EPs * 1978: Naturträne * 1978: Auf'm Bahnhof Zoo * 1978: TV-Glotzer * 1979: Unbeschreiblich Weiblich * 1980: African Reggae * 1980: Auf’m Rummel * 1980: Herrmann Hiess Er Soloalben Für viele ihrer Alben produzierte sie ein englischsprachiges Pendant, so ist zum Beispiel Fearless die englische Version von Angstlos. Oft sind auf diesen noch Bonustracks enthalten, so dass es keine reinen 1:1-Umsetzungen sind. * 1982: NunSexMonkRock * 1983: Angstlos * 1984: Fearless * 1985: In Ekstasy * 1985: In Ekstase * 1989: Nina Hagen * 1991: Street * 1993: Revolution Ballroom * 1995: Freud Euch * 1996: Beehappy * 1999: Om Namah Shivay (Indisches Album) * 2000: Return of the Mother * 2002: Om Namah Shivay/1008 Indian Nights Live * 2003: Nina Hagen Big Band Explosion * 2006: Irgendwo auf der Welt * 2010: Personal Jesus * 2011: Volksbeat Singles/EPs * 1974: Du hast den Farbfilm vergessen * 1975: He, wir fahren auf’s Land * 1975: Hatschi-Waldera * 1975: Ich bin da gar nicht pingelig * 1979: Herman’s Door * 1980: My Way * 1982: Smack Jack * 1983: Zarah * 1983: New York New York * 1983: New York/N.Y. * 1984: The Change * 1985: Gott im Himmel (Spirit in the Sky) * 1985: Universelles Radio * 1985: Universal Radio * 1986: World Now * 1986: Don’t Kill The Animals * 1987: Punkhochzeit * 1989: Hold Me / Michail, Michail (Gorbachev Rap) * 1989: Las Vegas * 1989: Love Heart Attack * 1989: New York N.Y. Remix * 1991: Berlin (ist dufte) / Erfurt & Gera * 1991: Blumen für die Damen * 1991: In My World * 1992: Du hast den Farbfilm vergessen * 1992: Go Ahead * 1992: Get Your Body! (Adamski feat. Nina Hagen) * 1993: African Reggae Remix '93 * 1993: Revolution Ballroom * 1993: Pillow Talk * 1994: So Bad * 1995: Tiere * 1996: Sonntagmorgen * 1997: Dead Cities / I’m a Believer * 1998: Eisern Union! (Vereinshymne des 1. FC Union Berlin) * 2000: Schön ist die Welt / Der Wind hat mir ein Lied erzählt * 2000: Der Wind hat mir ein Lied erzählt * 2002: Kriminaltango (Duett mit Michael von der Heide) * 2003: Seemann (Rammstein-Cover mit Apocalyptica) * 2004: Immer lauter Kompilationen * 1986: World Now (Best of Nina Hagen) * 1987: Love * 1990: The Very Best of Nina Hagen * 1992: Collection Gold * 1992: Du hast den Farbfilm vergessen aus Deutschland Ost Vol. 12 * 1992: In My World (Compilation 1989/1991) * 1995: Definitive Collection * 1996: 14 Friendly Abductions: The Best of Nina Hagen * 1996: Was denn … Hits ’74–’95 * 1997: Bahnhof Carbonara – Best (1978–84) (eine Kompilation vom Label Phono Music/Zounds, die Titel von Nina Hagen und Spliff enthalten. Alle Titel wurden digital remastered.) * 2000: Prima Nina in Ekstasy * 2000: Simply the Best * 2001: Sternenmädchen * 2001: Portrait * 2003: The Collection * 2004: TV-Glotzer * 2004: Rangeh’n * 2004: Was denn …Hits ’74–’95 * 2005: Heiss * 2014: All Time Best -Reclam Musik Edition Live-Alben und Bootlegs * 1991: Ninamania * 2002: Krefelder Appell – Official Live DVDs * 2012: Live At Rockpalast (Bonn, Rheinaue, 28. August 1999) Filmografie [[Datei:NinaHagenPremiereDerSiebteZwerg2014-4.jpg|miniatur|Nina Hagen auf der Premiere des Films Der Siebte Zwerg am 21. September 2014]] * 1974: ABC der Liebe, Folge: Die gute Bewirtung (Fernsehserie) * 1974: Unser blaues Dach (Fernsehen) * 1975: Heiraten/Weiblich (Fernsehen) * 1975: Heute ist Freitag (Fernsehen) * 1976: Hostess * 1976: Unser stiller Mann * 1976: Liebesfallen * 1979: Cha-Cha * 1979: Bildnis einer Trinkerin * 1983: Pankow ’95 * 1988: Dandy * 1990: Kuck mal, wer da spricht 2 (Look Who’s Talking Too) – Sprechrolle * 1991: Ein Schloss am Wörthersee * 1991: Just Visiting This Planet – Die Winterreise * 1992: Lilien in der Bank * 1993: The Nightmare Before Christmas – Sprechrolle * 1996: Däumeline (Sprechrolle) * 1997: Tatort, Folge: Tod im All (Fernsehreihe) * 1998: Sci-Fright (Fernsehserie) * 1998: Rudolph mit der roten Nase (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) – Sprechrolle * 1999: Nina Hagen + Punk + Glory * 1999: Hot Dogs: Wau – wir sind reich! – Sprechrolle * 2000: Wasilisa, die Schöne * 2000: Family Stories: The Hagens (Fernsehen) * 2000: Om Namah Siva * 2003: Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi) – Sprechrolle * 2003: Das Geheimnis der Frösche – Sprechrolle * 2004: Villa Henriette – Sprechrolle * 2004: 7 Zwerge – Männer allein im Wald * 2006: 7 Zwerge – Der Wald ist nicht genug * 2014: Der 7bte Zwerg * 2014: Die Biene Maja – Sprechrolle * 2015: Desire Will Set You Free * 2016: Gutterdämmerung Shows * 1999: Nina Hagen = Punk + Glory * 2006: Popstars – Ninas Engel * 2008: Nina Hagen unzensiert * 2008: Nina Hagens Ufo-Jagd – Auf Alien-Suche in Roswell * 2008: Uri Geller Live: Ufos und Aliens – Das unglaubliche TV-Experiment * 2010: Nina Hagen liest und singt Bekenntnisse Auszeichnungen * 1 Live Krone für ihr Lebenswerk, 26. Oktober 2004, Köln * Berliner Bär (B.Z.-Kulturpreis) im Bereich Musik, 2004, Berlin Autobiografie und Interview * Ich bin ein Berliner: mein sinnliches und übersinnliches Leben, Autobiographie von Nina Hagen. Goldmann, München 1988, ISBN 3-442-30352-4 * Nina Hagen: Bekenntnisse. Pattloch, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-629-02272-1 (Autobiografie) * Gero von Boehm: Nina Hagen. 2. Dezember 2002. Interview in: Begegnungen. Menschenbilder aus drei Jahrzehnten. Collection Rolf Heyne, München 2012, ISBN 978-3-89910-443-1, S. 373–378 * 43-minütige TV-Sendung über und mit Nina Hagen, ausgestrahlt von der ARD in der Reihe Deutschland, Deine Künstler am 16. November 2014daserste.de Literatur * * Marcel Feige, Nina Hagen: Nina Hagen. That’s why the Lady is a Punk. Bildband mit einem Fotoessay von Jim Rakete. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-89602-413-2 (Biografie) * Jürgen Teipel: Verschwende Deine Jugend. Ein Doku-Roman über den deutschen Punk und New Wave. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 2001, ISBN 3-518-39771-0 Weblinks * * * Offizielle Website * Nina Hagen bei laut.de * * [http://vimeo.com/112125762 ARD, Deutschland, Deine Künstler: Nina Hagen, Sendung vom 16. November 2014 (43 Minuten)] * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Punk-Sänger Kategorie:Schlagersänger Kategorie:Punk (DDR) Kategorie:Musiker (DDR) Kategorie:Schlager (DDR) Kategorie:1-Live-Krone-Preisträger Kategorie:Musiker (Berlin) Kategorie:Feministische Kunst Kategorie:Person (Annaberg-Buchholz) Kategorie:Filmschauspieler Kategorie:DDR-Bürger Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1955 Kategorie:Frau